Vendatta
by queenpearl
Summary: Defiant deals with the loss of her memories as she chases after a terrorist/traitor. Based on the episode "For the Uniform".


There was nothing more Defiant hated than traitors. So when she heard that Eddington was back aboard DS9, it was no surprise to anyone to see the starship furiously circling around the rim of the station, all her sensors focused on it. If Eddington was anywhere nearby, she'd find him.

She did this for several days until Sisko ordered her back into her dock. "You need a rest, old girl." He told her, stroking her head. Her hull was dark with sweat and Defiant sighed, exhaustion taking hold. That and Bashir's sedative sent her straight to sleep. When she woke next, she had no idea that Eddington had snuck aboard that night and made alterations to her computer systems. Not until it was too late anyways. Sisko came racing down to her, furious. "He got away from us but we'll catch him!" He growled. "Give me all you've got Defiant!" "Captain..." Defiant began, desperate to warn him. "Later, girl. We've got a criminal to catch." Sisko growled and Defiant sighed, engaging her engines. She caught up with Eddington's ship easily. Sisko locked on weapons and again, Defiant tried to warn him. "Captain, there's something..." "Not now Defiant!" Sisko replied again. He pressed the button and Defiant screamed. She screamed and rolled on her side as unimaginable agony spread throughout every part of her body. "Defiant speak to me!" Sisko begged her. "Defiant!" "I-I tried to tell you captain." She rasped. "He-he sabotaged..." She fainted. "Defiant! Defiant!" Sisko roared, desperate for a response. He focused on their connection, finding it pulsing steady. But it had changed somewhat. Defiant was hurt and badly at that. Whatever Eddington had done had caused her brain damage. This enraged Sisko and though he knew Eddington couldn't hear him, he spoke out loud anyways. "If you want to hurt me then that's fine but when you inflict harm on my ship," those brown eyes narrowed dangerously. "There is no force anywhere in the Quadrant that can protect you from me!"

Defiant had to be towed to DS9, still unconscious. USS Melenche looked at her worriedly. "She doesn't look good, Captain." She said. "I'm well aware of that. Just get her home Melenche and hurry." Sisko replied. The larger ship docked beside Defiant, keeping a constant watch over her. "It's a Cascade virus." Bashir said. "Its affected everything. Navigation, weapons, helm control. Everything's been wiped." "A complete memory loss?" Melenche whispered. "You mean she won't remember anything? Who we are, not even who she is?" Sisko asked. Bashir nodded. "Until we can download what we have on file from DS9." He replied. "And even then it would only be partial. All personal experiences will have been lost. I'm sorry." Sisko clapped his shoulder. "Do the best you can doctor." He said. "And get our girl back to us."

Recalibrating just one of a starship's systems was a massive undertaking but recalibrating all of them would take weeks if not months of work. Melenche helped in any way she could to speed things up. She wanted Defiant back as much as they did. The little starship remained out cold, under anesthetic the whole time. 4 days into it, Melenche received orders to locate and capture Eddington, destroying him if necessary. But the larger ship wasn't about to do that without Defiant. Starfleet blamed her and Sisko for Eddington's escape. But it wasn't either of their faults. "You have to wake her." She growled. "That's risky." Bashir said. "I've recalibrated most of her weapon systems but there's no telling how she'll react." O'Brian added. "Do it! I need her." Melenche growled. Reluctantly, the doctor did as he was told. Defiant stirred for the first time in days, opening her clear blue eyes. Her eyes flickered around widely, taking in her surroundings. Melenche noticed how tense she became and her heart sank as she realized that Defiant recognized nothing. Finally her gaze fell on Sisko. "Captain..." She whispered. "You remember me?" Sisko asked, almost hopeful as he stepped forward. "No, but I felt your connection." Defiant tilted her head to one side. "What's going on? Where am I?" She asked. "You're at Deep Space 9, near the planet Bajor. A few days ago, a runaway terrorist damaged your memory banks. That's why you don't remember. But he's back again and we were forced to wake you early in order to help capture him." Sisko explained. Defiant looked at Melenche. "Are you on board with this?" She asked. Without anything familiar to go off of, Defiant had reverted to pure instinct and one of those instincts was to follow any ship or person in command. She was a born soldier, made to follow orders. Melenche knew this. "I am. I need your help Defiant. We all do." She replied. "Then help I shall." Defiant dipped her head. She turned back to Sisko. "Climb aboard Captain. If what you have told me is true, then I will rely on all your knowledge of this terrorist." She said. "You can count on it, old girl." Sisko replied. "Old?" Defiant scoffed as she and Melenche left the station. "I'm not old!" Melenche carefully hid her laughter as the pair warped out.

Melenche scouted on ahead and Defiant let her. This was, technically, her mission. Melenche went through several star systems, chasing ghosts. Eddington had deployed a biogenic weapon that was harmless to humans but deadly to Cardassians and Federation starships. She would have to be careful. The starship was blindsided by the Maquis ship before she had a chance to raise shields. Even then, her shields were of little use. "Defiant!" She cried. "Help me!"

Defiant realized too late the decoy in the probe as she reversed course out of the plasma fields. Increasing speed was risky but needed to be done. As soon as she was clear, she picked up Melenche's distress signal. She didn't hesitate as she raced off for her comrade's position. Melenche looked pretty beaten up. Her port nacelle flickered and sparked, she had multiple wounds on her belly that bled heavily. Her saucer bore several marks as well. "Are you alright Melenche?" Defiant asked as she came up alongside. "I've had better days, Defiant." The Excelsior-class groaned. She coughed and Defiant did a quick check. "You've got some broken ribs. Don't exert yourself." She ordered. "Huh, no argument here." Melenche rasped. "Hush." Defiant ordered, dropping beneath her belly to lick her wounds. Melenche winced when Defiant started putting a brace on her ribs. "Ouch, damn it DeeDee, that hurts!" She snarled. "Where did you learn medicine from anyway?" "I'm sorry but I have to put a brace on it." Defiant replied. "I learned medicine from DS9's databanks. And don't ever call me DeeDee again." She added with a growl. "Very well, DeeDee." Melenche sniggered as Defiant threw a playful swing at her. Melenche chuckled, then winced. "Damn, my head hurts." She groaned. Defiant's eyes widened. "They didn't, did they?" She asked. "Not completely no. You had those devices planted inside you, I was only attacked from the outside. But I got my bell rung pretty good nonetheless." Melenche groaned, staggering. "Take it easy." Defiant murmured, nuzzling her. "Try and rest, I'll find the bastard." She said. "I figured you'd go after him." Melenche murmured. "And Defiant?" She asked as the little ship turned to go. "Yes?" Defiant paused, looking back at her. Despite her pain, the Excelsior-class raised her head to meet Defiant's hard clear blue gaze. "Save me a berth at his court martial." She said. Defiant's grin was anything but kind, it was a feral looking grin. One meant for Eddington Melenche was sure. "Count on it." She purred and warped out.

Eddington was unpredictable and that was his weakness. Intercepting him over Quatar was the easy part. Catching him not so much. For one thing, Defiant arrived too late for the planet. The biogenic weapon was already released and Defiant was careful to keep her distance from it. For another, when she spotted and chased after the two raiders responsible for the attack, they split up, forcing her to pick one and go after it. She destroyed that one easily. The second made a beeline for the planet, firing on one of the Cardassian transports taking those who escaped off the planet. This forced Defiant to stop and help. Warship though she was, it was ingrained in her programming not to harm civilians. Giving one last hated snarl at the retreating Maquis ship that she was now certain held Eddington, she turned her attention to the civilians. "I'll get you." She growled. "I vow it!"

Defiant wasn't just renowned for her skills on the battlefield, she was also an excellent strategist. She may've forgotten who she was before now, but she still had the ability to determine the best course of action. The first step: analyzing and knowing your enemy. Eddington and Sisko had a history, that much was clear. Delving into her databanks for more info gave her the rest of that story. Now how to apply it to the present. Defiant knew that Eddington had referred Sisko to a book they both apparently had read. Calling Sisko the policeman who hunted a man for 20 years for steeling a loaf of bread. The reason for that analogy seemed obvious. But as Defiant delved deeper, she came to understand that there was a second meaning as well. "Captain." She asked. "Yes Defiant?" Sisko replied. "I wonder, the book Eddington used to describe you. That character, though technically on the right side of the law his inflexibility and the ways of which he was willing to capture the bread thief made him practically a villain. The man who stole a piece of bread however was the good guy. What if Eddington sees himself as the ultimate hero he sees you as the ultimate villain." She said. "I don't know Defiant. Sounds pretty extreme." Sisko said. "Sir, pardon me for my bluntness but extreme is where this guy lives." She replied. Sisko thought for a moment, then a grin worked its way across his face. "You are a genius Defiant!" He exclaimed, kissing the nearest bulkhead. "Ah well, I've just got a good brain." Defiant chuckled, blushing something mad. "Let's go get a terrorist old girl!" Sisko growled. For once, Defiant didn't complain about being called "old". "The jerk is going doing." She chuckled and warped away.

Defiant was hoping to enjoy herself. She bounced around above her chosen planet, eager to draw in the enemy. "Calm yourself, old girl. Remember, they've still got to call our bluff. And knowing Eddington that won't be easy." Sisko said. "Think he'll suspect?" She asked. "Oh I know he'll suspect. But I also know he will come when he sees I'm serious." He replied. "Defiant, how well do you know fairytales?" She shrugged. "Not well sir?" She answered. "Huh, then perhaps its time you learned some. After all, you'll be playing The Evil Grandmother, The Evil Queen, The Stepmother." He said. "I'll get right on it sir." She answered and delved into what information her databanks had to offer.

One hour had passed and Defiant readied her thrilithium laced torpedoes. She would fire if ordered. It should've gone against her programming but Defiant was starting to realize that there were no civilians in the Maquis. They were all the enemy. _"No wait!"_ Defiant grinned to herself as she heard Eddington's desperate transmission. She put it through. _"Hello Ed, remember me?"_ She grinned. _"Be glad I don't remember you!"_ She added with a growl. _"What are you really up to Defiant?"_ He asked. Defiant could understand why Sisko hated this man. Not even a minute listening to him over subspace and he was already getting on her nerves. _"What makes you think I'm up to something different?"_ She asked. _"Why would Starfleet's finest ship destroy an entire planet? There are innocents down there! Civilians!"_ Eddington growled. _"I may not remember our last encounters but one thing I do know is that with your Maquis, there are no innocents or civilians."_ Defiant hissed back. Eddington looked a little intimidated now. _"You wouldn't dare."_ He said. _"Try me."_ Defiant challenged and launched. The affect was instantanous. The atmosphere turned from brown to a sickly green. Defiant's sensors picked up the Maquis as they scrambled to their transports. Defiant wasn't about to let them go. _"Say goodbye to your friends Eddington."_ She grinned as she fired on each one as they left the planet. Not a single Maquis was left. _"I can keep doing this you know. I can hit every one of your precious little worlds until each one is deemed lifeless."_ She sneered. _"You wouldn't!"_ He gasped. _"Think of the people down there. By God, Sisko encountered some huddling in the caves. They aren't fighting with the Maquis."_ Eddington cried. His fear gave Defiant pleasure and the starship grinned. _"You shouldn't thought about that before you fired on my friend."_ She purred. _"You're betraying everything you ever believed in!"_ Eddington cried. _"Maybe I am but you know what?"_ Defiant asked. _"I haven't known something that's given me more pleasure."_ She armed her second batch of torpedoes. _"Wait!"_ Eddington cried. Defiant paused. _"If I- I'll turn over all our biogenic weapons."_ Eddington said. Defiant suppressed a snort. _"Not enough!"_ She growled. Eddington laughed. _"Alright Defiant. I'll give you what you want. Me."_ He replied and Defiant nodded in satisfaction. _"Very well. Prepare to transport aboard."_ She ordered. _"Defiant out."_

She took Eddington back to DS9 before turning about and heading back for Melenche. The Excelsior-class had gotten her engines running but she still relied on Defiant for support as she limped her way back to the station. "Thanks, Defiant." She murmured. "DeeDee is fine." Defiant answered. "And, you helped me. We're even." The pair docked together. Defiant was checking on Melenche's brace when O'Brian came racing up, waving some sort of chip. "Defiant! Defiant!" He cried. She turned. "Yes?" She asked. "I found a way to restore your memory." O'Brian said. "How? I thought my memory banks were wiped." She replied. "Ever heard of the expression 'scared shitless'?" He asked. "A human term. You're not saying I..." Defiant stammered. "Not in the same way but as you are aware, starships just before they die, emit a kind of transponder that contains all their memories up to that moment. Apparently you were in such a situation that you instinctively emitted one." O'Brian said. "So I could remember everything?" Defiant asked. O'Brian nodded, holding out to her. She took it, eyeing the device. "No." She said. "No?" O'Brian was confused. "Defiant, they're your memories." Melenche leaned over. "No, I don't want them back." Defiant said. "I experienced more today learning anew than I have in years. I wish to continue that. But I will keep it, just in case." She added to O'Brian when he reached for it. "If that is your choice." The Warrant Officer agreed. Melenche nuzzled her. "Are you sure this is what you want Defiant?" She asked. Defiant nodded. "I'm sure." She answered, returning the nuzzle. "I started a new life today. I'm not quite ready to leave it. Not until I'm ready." "Until you are ready then." Melenche agreed.


End file.
